Kagome and her powers
by luna raven red
Summary: Kagome's father is a scientist and does a experiment and gives her powers that she now has to tell Inuyasha and the gang. How will she deal with it and what will happen will Kagome find happiness will a demon or will her powers be her down fall. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY THING THAT MIGHT SOUND LIKE THE ANIME CANAAN OK SO NO SUE ME! rated m because I might get creative and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters **

**Kagome the girl with powers **

_**Please don't hate me for my work but I wanted to give Kagome a badass attitude and for her to have powers that aren't just holy ones. something that was badass. So I hope you like it. Also wanted to tell you that some of Kagome's powers are like Canaan's powers from that anime I also do not own that so do not sue me. thank you!**_

* * *

Kagome was jumped thought the well to the past. She was happy that she could get away from her family so she could let her powers come out and she didn't have to hide them all the time. the only people she didn't want to find out was the gang because than they would want her to use her powers to probably do their bidding like her father did before she killed him. Yup that was right but it all started because of her father and him wanting to better science or just to make money. Kagome was her father's best experiment. Kagome pulled up the sleeve of her uniform that showed they tattoos that secretly hide the scars from her father injecting the virus. The virus that allowed her to connect her senses. Kagome remembered what her father said to her when he infected her.

_flashback..._

_"sweetheart come her ". Kagome's father said taking a needle that held one of the most deadly viruses and he was going to give it to his 10 year old daughter._

"_dad I told you to stop calling me that" Kagome complained._

_"sorry I just have to give you this shot it is to keep you from getting really sick". Kagome's father took her arm and injected the needle into her skin and gave her the virus. The virus was a fast acting one that attacked your blood straight from first being infected. Kagome fell to the ground and her father picked her up after a few test he asked if she could talk" Kagome spit in his face. " yup and I don't know what you gave me but I'm going to kill you."_

_"but you wont kill your own father would you" Kagome's father gave her a puppy dog face and tried to act innocent. Kagome's straps that had been holding her down had become undone some how and she ran and got the hand gun her mom had gotten for protection. Kagome then ran down and she put the bullets and the cartridge in the gun and her father came out with wide eyes. "you wont shot me.." but by the time he had said that Kagome had shot and hit him in the neck._

_end of the flashback... _

Kagome woke up from her thoughts when she felt Inuyasha and the gang come near. Inuyasha landed right in front of her. " their you are wench we need to get going I found a lead.". With that Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back as the went where Inuyasha nose told him.

**later on that day..**

"Inuyasha we have been walking all day lets set up camp please" Kagome's feet were now killing her. "fine wench". Inuyasha said as he jumped up into a tree and everyone got ready for sleep. By now everyone was asleep but Kagome she was thinking if she should tell everyone her secret and it would help destroy their rivals and find the jewel shard's. Yes she was going to do it and she would also change into her normal outfit and not her school uniform that was easily destroyed in the past.

**The next morning...**

" HURRY UP KAGOME I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE CHANGING INTO NEW CLOTHES BUT ITS BEEN 20 MINUTES" Inuyasha was screaming at the top of his lunges at Kagome. "sit" was heard and Inuyasha fell to the ground making a dent. Then Kagome then walked out and everyone was shocked and in awe by how she looked. Kagome was wearing army pants that were tight at the hip but past her knee it was baggy and was wearing a tight tank top that stopped at her belly button that was red and tied at the top and had almost no back. She also had blue green beads around her neck and one glove that went all the way to her elbow and one golden bracelet plus her hair was in a pony tail kind of like Koga's but with out a headband. To sum it up she could probably even make lord Shesshomaru drool which was what Inuyasha was doing. "Ok lets go". Inuyasha then got up and Kagome jumped on his back and they went on their way. Little did they know except Kagome with her powers and all but anyways. Shesshomaru was watching.

**To Be Continued ... **

* * *

**Yes I love cliff hangers they are always the best and I will not update if I do not get at least 2 review ok people. love you all and remember I do not own Inuyasha or Canaan and any characters and their powers. so no one can sue me at all got that. NO ONE CAN SUE ME!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS BYE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**as always I do not own Inuyasha or anything that sounds like Canaan so no one sue me. thank you for your reviews I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shesshomaru was now taking a liking to the miko who had a very strange aura that was almost as strong as his but what he found most interesting was that it has hidden and only very powerful people/demons could tell she had powers that could probably destroy almost any demon.

She might be able as a possible to be mate for him one day.

* * *

Kagome was now yelling at Inuyasha because he was about to go to clay pot soul stealer. Kagome was on her last straw then Inuyasha yelled. "wench just leave if you don't like me doing something". This shocked everyone even Inuyasha had a shocked face as he released what he had said to Kagome. Right then Kagome's powers blew thought and she had one thought. To teach Inuyasha a lesson to not be so rude and immature. Then Kagome then released her miko powers at full force at Inuyasha.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT HOPE YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS. AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING THAT SOUNDS LIKE CANAAN! SO NO SUE ME!AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER KAGOME WILL TELL THE GANG ABOUT THE EXTRA POWERS SHE HAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three **

**I do not own Inuyasha or anything that sounds like Canaan!so no sue me at all!**

* * *

**Kagome had everyone surprised and everyone plus Shesshomaru was wondering what had Inuyasha's one comment get the girl so mad that she could activate that much power into one blow. Kagome was now yelling about her powers and how she could never be normal and have any friends that new the real her and she had tried her best to help Inuyasha find peace but since he didn't want her help she would just leave and never come back because she was tired of his immature act and that she hated him for all he was worth. Kagome then grabbed her bag and bow and arrows and rain into the forest leaving one happy inu lord and a surprised group at Kagome's sudden out burst. Kagome was now running blindly in the forest. Kagome thoughts were going back to her outburst and she then kicked a tree. She then screamed from the pain yelling at the sky angrily. Kagome was unaware that a demon inu lord was watching and know losing him self to his demon side because of Kagome and her scent. **

* * *

**sorry but I am now going to do a new story as a sequel to this called being Sesshomaru's mate and the jealousy Inuyasha. so go to that story if you want to keep on reading! hope you like it and I do not own Inuyasha or anything that sounds like Canaan. love you all! **


End file.
